


The light.

by Lady_Negan



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abused Daryl, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Claiming, Daryl Dixon and Merle Dixon are Young, F/M, Funeral Home, Kid Daryl Dixon, Post-Terminus (Walking Dead), Smut, Terminus (The Walking Dead), The Claimers - Freeform, The group (Walking Dead), Walkers (Walking Dead), Walking, church
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Negan/pseuds/Lady_Negan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an apocalyptic world where opposites can always come together Daryl and Beth come together to stay awake and alive for what the future holds. Daryl finds the light at the end of the dark tunnel that is his life. AU where Daryl saves Beth from the car with the white cross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This was created by me and my best friend, It is our first Walking Dead fanfiction so please excuse is it isn't very good :)

The burning oasis in the back forming streams of black, dead smoke for miles across for all dead and almost living to see, to see their hope deplete through the calm, raging apocalypse. Tears stained and burned the dirty blond girls face after seeing her father’s brutal murder; eyes puffy and swollen Beth shrugged along with the broken man beside her. When they couldn't run anymore they both collapsed in the middle of a field, not caring if walkers could see them or hear them. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Not even living. 

They waited only minutes as walkers were to be approaching the raging noises from what they used to call home; both didn't want to deal with the dead so they made their way through the deceased woodland to come across an empty and dark shaft with a rusted and misplaced cart. This to them was what home would be. Collecting whatever they could scavenge from the shaft they set up camp to ensure living nor dead would harm what they had left. 

The broken man said no words, he kept quiet enough that you could only just hear him breath as he sat against the cart with a grip to the floor and a loose hold to his crossbow. For the pale, smoke smeared girl across from him seemed as if she was transparent to the man; He showed no emotion as if he was inanimate. She tried talking but not even a single breath was heard in response.

Daryl Dixon was good at protecting, knows how to hunt and provide but he was never good at feelings. As he looked at the younger girl he wasn't sure what he felt, happiness? Sadness? It confused him madly like a teenager that wasn't sure what love was. All he knew that Beth was light to him. The light at the end of the dark tunnel that was this so called world. Light shone like darts through the bullet holes on the side of the cart, he raised his hand and let it dance across his moving, blooded hand. His knuckles sore and fingers blistered he continued, the light making every cut and curve stand out. Lost in his thoughts he didn't seem to notice when the light was gone and a brisk chill filled the ‘room’. Beth sat in the corner shivering softly and the man spoke for the first time in hours, “Cold?” His voice was broken and hoarse. She shook her head but he knew she was. Standing with struggle he took off his winged vest and put it around her. 

They decided to go hunting at sunrise to clear their minds. Of course that didn't work out as planned. They tracked a deer for miles and miles until they finally caught up to it. However, Daryl missed the kill shot because he was distracted and wasn't concentrating hard enough. The deer took off like a shot. They sprinted after her and he was cursing himself all the way. When they finally caught up to the fallen animal, a walker had already started feasting on it. Pissed off, he pulled out his knife and stalked towards what had once been a very skinny man. Once he was close enough Daryl kicked the bastard away from the deer. Infuriated at losing the meat he knew they all needed, he repeatedly kicked the walker on every part of his body before finally putting his knife through it's temple. They walked and Daryl covered in walker guts and blood from taking his anger out on any walker that crossed his path, it was late afternoon. All he had to show for his efforts was two measly squirrels and one rabbit.

Daryl threw the catches he made and putting his hunting knife right through the unsuspected dead squirrel and gutted the vermin without leaving part of the squirrel out. He ate the warm insides and started to skin the dead animal without one care. Beth looked intrigued and horrified and couldn't stop looking at how Daryl gave no fucks whilst blood dripped down his mouth, between his teeth and caught under his finger nails. Daryl took attention to how Beth was looking into his dishearten and dishonored act to throw the rabbit at her side. “Do it” Daryl said softly. Meanwhile Beth didn't know how to act and feel so she stayed quiet as if she was in space alone for no one to hear her, not like space and the walking planet was any different anymore; in both places no one can hear you scream. Daryl shot up and went to Beth “I said do it girl”. She stayed quiet and looked away. He couldn't take being ignored anymore by everyone and lost his temper towards her. Snatching the knife from her withered holster; he went behind her, forced the ragged knife into her palm to make her whimper, struggling for control “ DARYL NO” Beth squirmed, trying to stop him. Holding the innocent girls wrists he barked like a muzzled dog trying to escape the restraints’ “YOU WANT TO SURVIVE, YOU GOTTA KILL, YOU GOTTA KILL TO SURVIVE GIRL! NOW DO IT”. Beth yelped and released from his grip and crawled like a frightened puppy away to the cart.

The next problem came in almost a instant. He noticed that she hadn't moved and seemed frozen in place. Turning around he saw what froze her in place and froze himself. Hundreds of walkers were pouring out of the trees right ahead of where they were. Daryl froze for one second before grabbing Beth's arm, screaming at her to run.


	2. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl doesn't understand. He doesn't understand why Beth Greene meant so much to him, he'd never cared about anyone before but he couldn't seem to help it. He cared about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter. Grateful for all the view, likes and comments they are really appreciated. Feedback please to help with further chapters :)

They ran for what seems like miles before there was some sort of distance between them and the walkers. Once again they collapsed exhausted, legs as stiff as lead and body's aching. Beth looked over at the man that was now glistening with sweat and couldn't help but laugh at the fact that they survived. Even Daryl managed a dry chuckle "fuckin’ hell." They laid for a while in silence, Daryl looked at Bethany as she was snoring softly. She rolled over and the rugged redneck flinched at her touch before not being able to hold back a smile. Hearing a noise he quickly scooped her up bridal style; careful not to wake her, and walked quickly into the woods.

He carried her for a while, arms aching and muscles tensing all the way but not caring. He laid her down on the ground and started securing a camp for them, usually he had Beth helping but he left her to sleep. Ropes with random things they had picked up was placed around a square of the area they were sleeping in so if a walker came close it would clink and inform them of a disturbance. Fire set he sat against a tree and lit a cigarette and took a long drag, eyes heavy and dropping he kept forcing himself to stay awake for the girl. He owed it to her for how he acted. 

As night was coming like twilight everything became silent beside from the girls whispering snore and clanging of the wind moving the lined walls. Daryl kept a steady enough sight around the camp but to only briefly look at Beth and moved her greased hair behind her ear and gave a distant shrugged smile.

He the felt guilty. Guilty for shouting at her. Scaring what seemed only innocents left in this world. As she was asleep he spoke in a whisper, “I’m sorry I shouted at you Beth. I just get mad and you need to be able to do things like that, what if I go? You need to be able to survive alone, But you should know by now that I’m an asshole. Never did apologize, though, an’ I should’ve.” He frowned. “Thing is, I didn’t grow up thinkin’ you shouldn’t rely on anyone. I learned it, cause I had to, from the day I was born. From my Mum, and dad. But I learned it hardest from Merle, or at least... it was learnin’ it with Merle that finally made it stick.”

“Must’ve been about 12 or so. Merle was out of Juvi, but he wasn’t ever home. Sometimes he’d call to check in, you know, from a payphone cause ain’t nobody had cell phones back then, least, not broke rednecks like us.”

His voice was raspy and dry due from lack of water but also as he was holding back tears. “One time he called, and Dad had been drinking for somethin’ like four days. Beat me every night. Could barely walk. It hurt so bad. Merle called. He was goin’ on and on about some girl he’d gotten, and I was just standin’ there, usin’ everythin’ I had not to cry, cause men don’t cry but Dixons don’t even know the meanin’ of the damn word.”

Without thinking about it, his hand brushed lightly over the her head, stroking her hair gently as he took a deep breath. “I asked him to come home and when he didn’t I realized I didn’t need to rely on anyone…until now. You have my back Beth, and that means so much to me. You showed me better. Made me realize I don’t wanna be alone. I don’t wanna be the last man standing, Greene, cause that’d mean I’d be standing there by myself.” 

He thought about every curse from his father’s lips, every laugh that Merle had before riding off on his bike to leave. He looked down at her again, his eyes tracing over the curve of her jaw, the flutter of her lashes against her cheek and sighed not knowing why he was talking to himself. At that point she started to stir and grumbled “Daryl?..” She managed softly.

“It’s alright, I’m here.” He said a lot softer than he’d ever thought manageable.

She sat up slowly and looked around the woods that was lit with the dim light of dawn and the sound of nature around them. “Where are we?” she asked in the angelistic tone that he had grown accustomed to. 

“Woods.” He gruffed looking around with her. As Beth kept watch he curled in the dirt hugging his crossbow like a child with a teddy.


	3. Thourghts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting to get feelings Beth and Daryl are unsure what to do.
> 
> Sorry its so short but I need ideas for further chapters.

Beth sat watch while Daryl he slept. She knew that it’s not that he doesn't trust her to keep watch, he just knows he won't be able to sleep but now that he was she had time to think.  
Although her gaze did still stray again and again to him as he slept. She peered at him as if wishing she could crack open that handsome head and see inside to all the thoughts he kept hidden beneath. She wondered what he was thinking now, wondered what he had been thinking while she was asleep. When he carried her.  
He might have been gruff, he might have had a past so dark it made her heart ache to even think about it… but she trusted him. With her life, and she he’d quite literally saved that life a few times now.

With Daryl here she felt safe. Felt protected. She wanted him to feel it too, to feel comfortable with her. He was getting better at her touch and smiled a lot more. That made her happy. It made her happy that a farm girl can make the mysterious Daryl Dixon open up and be comfortable.  
She tucked a strand of his matted hair behind his ear and smiled, he looked peaceful as he slept. Like nothing was wrong or he wasn’t broken. He was just at peace for once. His toned chest rose and fell as he breathed raspy in his sleep. Every now and again he would grumble or gruff in his sleep. His clothes filthy and so was he, covered in dry blood and dirt. 

A rustle on the floor made her jump to her feet. Daryl had been teaching her tracking and skills so she could tell by the dragging of the feet that it was just a lone walker. Having her knife at hand she walked up the dead and slammed her knife into its scull silently.

Covered in walker blood she sat next to the rugged man again. After a while she tucked his hair behind his ear again, this time causing him to leap to his feet, crossbow in hand and looking around for the danger. He then looked at Beth “What happened to you?” He gruffed.

She chuckled “Walker.” Her cheeks flushed red as she looked down.

*****

"We should get a move on today, try and get back to the tracks." Daryl broke the silence and Beth's thoughts.

She nodded and they both stood and began to walk. After a while feet stared to drag and become sluggish. They didn't stop though, kept walking. Mostly because Daryl didn't stop, he was too focused on his thoughts. Feeling like a kid as he had butterfly's deep in his stomach when he looked at the blond angel. He didn't love Beth. Not yet. But he felt something and he knew if he let this go on he could love her. He would only hurt her. Or she would hurt him.


	4. Mr Dixon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cabin brings back memories for Daryl. He doesn't need anyone but himself, yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference to chapter 2 :)

Daryl’s thought’s filled with memories. As he sat on the porch, back stinging from lashes, eyes burning from tears, young Mr Dixon sobbed into his knees, his father’s shouting echoed in him mind shouting words like “Useless” and “waste of space”. Trees surrounded the cabin. They seemed to catch every noise and make it ten times louder. The boom of his voice made him shudder and bury himself further into his knees and wonder why this was happening, why he was put in such a family but then the phone in the house rang and he almost leaped up, desperate to hear his brother again. “DARYL!” the man inside the house shouted again after the single phone was answered. He walked into the place he called home, limping slightly and wincing with pain. Dust mites could be seen through the light rays between cigarette smoke stained curtains and the occasional holes in the wall from gun shots or punches. His ma was passed out in the filthy recliner, burnt out cigarette in one hand and almost empty jar of moonshine in the other. The floor was covered in what looked like rat or mice droppings, newspapers, clothing and the occasional cigarette butt and a cream carpet that was stained with all sort of mysteries, the wallpaper was pealing and becoming a dirty brown from the smoke fumes and dirt. In the kitchen his father stood, leant over the counter rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, Dirty plates by one side and a crate of moonshine on the other. As he reached for another glass Daryl walked past cautiously, head down and hair slightly falling over his eyes. Once he reached the phone on the other side of the room he spoke quietly, barely able to be heard by anyone other than the person on the other end.

“Merle?” He tried so hard not to allow his voice to crack.

“Hey baby brother!” The other voice beamed, “You alright?-“As Daryl tried to answer he was cut off. “That’s great man, guess what?! Got this chick watin’ for me, sweet damm she’s fine! Got some sweet ass an’ legs that just go on forever lil bro! Better than anythin’ we’d get back home! An’ don’t get me started on her tits!..”

As Merle went on about some tail he’d found Daryl stood there in the corner of the kitchen using all he could not to cry. “ _Men don’t cry. Dixon's don’t cry. Pussy._ ” He thought over and over to himself.

After about five minutes he was finally able to get a word in, tears now flowing down his cheeks, “When are you coming home?”

“Soon baby brother. Promise.”

“Merle please-“Daryl begged which was low on Dixon standards, the lowest of the low but Daryl didn't care. He needed his brother with him. “-I need you here. Pa’s in a really bad place, and well... And-“He didn't mention the beatings, Merle wouldn't understand and he was afraid he’s think he was lying. “I just need you here. I need you home.”

After a while Merle just laughed, a simple throaty laugh “Sure. Sure little bro I’ll be back when I can make it. On my life I’ll be back soon.” With that the ending call beeped in his ear like it was mocking him. Daryl lowered the phone slowly back onto the stand slowly with shaking hands.

Months passed and every day Daryl waited for his brother, sitting on the porch stabbing his knife into the wood and caused it to splinter under the tip. But he didn't show, for months on end his brother didn't come back. That was when he realized he didn't need anyone. He didn't need anyone but himself.

*********

Snapping out of his thought’s he looked at the burning cabin with his arm extended and middle finger up, copying the blond next to him. His arm began to ache and his head was still spinning from the moonshine.

Seeing a handful of walkers being attracted towards the cabin he looked at Beth and she looked up knowing it was time to go. As he looked at her he couldn't believe he had been able to shout at such a delicate flower again all because of alcohol, just like his pa. He thought of his words towards him and then his towards Beth, what was it he’d called her “ _a dumb college bitch_ ”. He shuddered under his own words and placed his hand gently on her back to guide her off, liking the warmth of her skin under his hand.

He looked down and stopped them after a while of walking, "Beth I-" she stopped him by placing her finger on his lips.

"I don't want to hear it Daryl Dixon. You shouldn't have said those things. They hurt Daryl. Maybe i am just a dumb college bitch! maybe i am just a kid! i'm just a burden to you right? have a good life jerk!" with that she flipped him off and tried to walk away only being stopped by a firm grip on her wrist. 

Daryl looked at her, "Look Beth. I'm sorry alright? I shouldn't have said those things you're right. And you're not a kid" It was true, when Daryl looked at Beth all he saw was a beautiful woman. As he spoke his hand came up and cupped her cheek gently. He was amazed at how sot her skin was. Fuck how can someone have skin that soft? "I know i'm a jerk. I'm a asshole but for he first time in forever Beth i need someone. I need you." He trembled under his words as she looked into his eyes then to his lips.

At that point he felt a spark happen, something deep in his veins building up. As they get closer together and lips begin to move in a twig snaps behind Daryl and he leaps around, crossbow up and ready to fire. 

A small foul walks out of the bushes and Beth smiles, she adjusts herself next to the redneck and looks at the young deer and smiles. "Don't you think its beautiful?" she asks.

He looks at the deer then to Beth. Her hair shines in the light of the moon and it bounces of her pale skin, her cheeks a little flushed. He lowers his crossbow slowly and swallows, dropping his eyes from hers shyly. After what seemed like hours to him he spoke. 

"I think you're beautiful..."


	5. Putting the fun in funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaching the funeral home Dixon and Greene release there feelings and have a little fun

Daryl has his hand firmly on Beth’s waist as she held his crossbow and pointed it in front of her. She was focused and he tried to but kept looking at her. As she spoke the words “Soon I won’t need you at all” Rung in his ears causing him to shudder at the thought of being without her. He swallowed and paused for a bit, “Yeah, just keep tracking.” He gruffed throwing his arm in front to make her walk. 

As Beth fell it seemed like time stopped, bear trap clasping over her ankle. Seeing her injured broke Daryl. He sprinted over, snatched the crossbow and smashed in the walker’s skull. 

***

They arrived at a funeral home, it seemed safe. Secure. As Daryl looked around he put a strong arm behind him, around Beth determined to keep her safe. He looked in each room with his crossbow raised with one arm, finger twitching over the trigger. He had one bolt set in the crossbow and another in his other hand. The place was clean, too clean. It made him shudder and become more cautious. As they walked in there was a stair case with a mahogany banister. The walls where painted white with cream flowers decorated on it and around the skirting boards and along the staircase there was intricate designs of flowers and veins. Picture frames hung on the wall with paintings of different scenes. Cupboards where filled with different types of canned foods and a few bottles of diet cola and water witch proved to the pair that someone had been living there. “Peanut butter and jelly, diet soda, and pig’s feet. That’s a white trash brunch right there.” Daryl stated causing the blond to chuckle. 

They headed downstairs and saw a few walkers dressed in smart clothing and laid on a metal table. The sides where covered in syringes, sewing needles and other medical equipment. As Beth looked over the dressed walkers Daryl collected a bandage and safety pin. “Common’ let’s wrap that ankle up.” The man says lifting her up and placing her on the side. He pulled up the leg of her jeans and started to clean up the cuts after poring cleaning alcohol onto the red rag in his back pocket and pressed it against her ankle. She hissed at the stunning, “Sorry.” Daryl mumbled. He then started to wrap it delicately around her ankle. “How do you know how to do all of this?” She said gently looking down at him, “Well I had to do this a lot on myself when I was at home.” The broken man said quietly, It scared him how much Beth knew about him. More than anyone he knew, even Merle. She nodded and tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear, causing him to shudder slightly and look up at her. He pulled back down the leg of her trousers and shakily her hand and kissed the back of it. “All done. Try not to walk too much.” He turned away quickly and started to walk upstairs again. 

After setting up the trip wires to inform them that walkers would approach they sat in the kitchen and ate the food they found in the cupboards. He looked at her, face pale and elegant in the light of the candle light. After eating Beth walks to a room with a piano, lit once again with candle light. Chairs where neatly set up in rows in front of the coffin adjacent to the wall. She starts to play and Daryl leans against the door frame and watches her for a moment. He thinks about how many times their eyes have locked, the piggy back, hand holding, everything he felt towards her was new. He had never been with a girl long enough to develop feelings. He lent against his arm and smiled softly to himself, she was so talented. So beautiful. So perfect. He cleared his throat gently and she stopped and turned. He smiled a little then walked across the room to the coffin. He climbed in and after getting comfy he told her to sing again. He secretly loved her singing. His eyes kept zoning in and out as he looked at the flames on the golden candle stick. 

After a while she yawned and Daryl opened his eyes to look over. He thought for a second then tapped the space in the coffin next to him, “Room for one more.” She beamed and seemed to run over, crawling in and nuzzling into his chest. The man froze and looked at her then slowly closed his strong arms around her, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head, causing her to blush madly.

During the night the rugged man’s snoring stopped and his rough thumb gently rubbed circles on Beth’s soft back. Her big eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him, blue met blue as their eyes locked. He rubbed his chin on his arm to remove an itch not breaking the contact. They slowly moved closer both feeling the same spark. Their lips gently collided and the spark exploded and surged through them. Daryl gently placed his hand on the back of her neck, the other on her back. Lips molded together and after a while Daryl pulled back with a smile “Been wantin’ to do that for ages” 

“Me too.” Beth flushed madly and smiled, hiding her face into his dirty neck. He smelt like dirt, blood and whisky but she liked it. It was different and rugged.  
They kissed more, fingers locking into hair and pulling the other closer. The blond girls hand slowly moved further down to Daryl’s waist band, he gently grabbed her wrist “Beth-“her name sounded perfect on his lips and it made Beth shudder, “you sure you wanna do this?” He grumbled. She nodded and with that nod he kissed her rougher than before. Daryl’s hand was sliding down the soft skin of her ass and squeezed gently then she was nudging her thighs apart for his eager, searching fingers. She arched her hips back, feeling his hard cock rub against her hip, and he groaned into her neck, lips trailing along her flesh, mouthing at the sweet spot behind her ear causing her to groan in response.

“Daryl-“she groaned as the man started to rub tight circles on her clit, causing her hips to buckle and moans to fall from her lips. Dixon left purple love bites up her neck as he rubbed, once she was wet her slid a finger in. “Hmm so tight.” He almost growled in her ear causing her to buckle her hips again.

Just before she finished he pulled his hand out of her panties causing an annoyed groan to fall from her lips, “Wait baby” he chuckled in response. He held her hips and pulled her onto her back as he hovered over her using his muscular arms to hold himself up. He had an animalistic look in his eyes. Tugging down her trousers and panties he smiled then fumbled with his belt, he paused and looked at her “Sure you wanna do this Beth?” he asked delicately. 

“Yes just hurry up Dixon!” she barks and he chuckles “Yes ma’am”

He pulled down his own trousers and boxers then threw them next to Beth’s. Lining himself up he slowly slid himself in, causing a loud moan to fall from her lips. Daryl placed his and over her mouth to silence her moans. That pushed him over the edge, he started thrusting slowly then faster and deeper, Beth’s moans filling the room and his groans to fill her ears. 

One of his hand was gripping the edge of the coffin, his arm flexing and tensing as he moved in and out, the other moved between her legs rubbing her clit in tight fast circles. His hair fell over his eyes, dirty and sweaty from the day before. The next thing she knew she was finishing, clenching around his man hood with a scream of pleasure into Daryl’s hand as he moved it over her mouth. He groaned a sound that came deep from between his ribs, pulled out and finished over her stomach. 

He collapsed next to her, head buried in her neck. His warm breath tickled her neck and he chuckled softly. He took in her sent, she smelt like peaches and flowers. She smiled And kissed him gently before they fell back asleep in the coffin.


	6. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's found and the pair run into a bad looking group.

“Gunna give that mutt one last chance” Daryl gruffed standing causing the girl to chuckle. He headed to the door and was greeted by a swarm of walkers. “BETH! BETH!” His crossbow was thrown to him, “RUN! GO OUT THE WINDOW! GET YOUR SHIT!” They ran into the other room as he screamed batting his arm at the girl he’d fallen in love with. 

“I’M NOT GOING TO LEAVE YOU!”

“GO! GO OUT TO THE ROAD! I’LL MEET YOU THERE!” If he knew that would be the last words he spoke to her he would have made them soppy. Shown how much he loved her. She looked at him, eyes filled with fear she left him to fight off all of the walkers. 

Daryl ran into the room he wrapped Beth’s ankle and fought them off, ending up using a syringe. 

He thought this place was safe. That they could stay there for a while. That maybe the owner and they could make a compromise and that they could share the funeral home. But it wasn’t. It was a trap. Those men wanted to take her. Take her away from him. Thinking this caused a pain to fill his stomach, like being punched in the stomach.  
And then he was running. Air emptied his lungs as he panted, screaming her name. Everything was gone now she was. The thought of not having Beth with him killed him inside. His legs where stiff and he was struggling for breath but he didn’t stop, for Beth. He refused to let his light get turned out, get taken from him, not when he’d just begun to not only accept but enjoy what It was bringing him.

“BETH!!” he screamed again but much weaker than before.

He ran around the curve of the road and stalled in his track. His eyes widened as he observed the scene. Walkers surrounded the car with the white cross, two men in police men outfits where on the ground, one being ripped to shreds and the other on the ground gasping for breath. Then he saw a shadow under the car, seeing a knife he instantly recognised next to the wheel of the car. Things became blank again. The next thing he knew he was panting again, covered in walkers guts and bodies around him. 

He walked slowly up to the gasping man and looked down at him, keeping a tight grip on his crossbow. He grabbed the front of his uniform and pulled him up close to him, “Why did you take Beth?” he snarled quietly.

“W-we…she was hurt…we’re were going to save her.” The man gasps.

“Don’t. Lie. To. Me.” He said dangerously like a dog that was chained up, the chain ready to break any moment. 

“I’m not- “A fist collided with his face, then to his gut. He passed in front of the fully grown man. 

“Never liked cops” Daryl said, arm flexing as he punched him in the face a few more times. 

In the minutes that followed, everything was just red and black rage pulsing to the beat of his head, the feeling of bones cracking beneath his fists as he punched and punched until he couldn’t tell if the blood on his hands belonged to the cop, or to him. The man slowly started to become unrecognisable as blood streamed from his nose and mouth. “I’ll ask one last time-“He took a bolt from his crossbow in his hand and placed it firmly against the man’s neck, running it down the vibrating jugular as the man whimpered and begged, “Why did you take my girl?!”

He finally gave in, “W-we have a hospital in Atlanta…we need workers so me and Gorman-“He looked over at the ripped up man, “We set up…traps.” Daryl’s gaze was filled with fury, “We saw you go into the funeral home with that sent the biters to you to get the girl…knew you’d stay and fight. So we took her.”

Daryl couldn’t take his talking anymore, he rammed the bolt into his throat and stood. Letting the man bleed out her wiped himself down and walked towards the car. 

“Beth?” He said his voice sweet, he picked up her knife and looked under the car. She was unconscious, her head had a large cut that caused him to snarl knowing the men hit a beautiful flower like her. He took her ankles and dragged her out, picking her up bridal style again he carried her to no place in particular. 

When they got to a fork in the road he placed her down and sat by the track. He used a small amount of water to clean her head and wipe the dirt of her. Beth’s eyes fluttered open, the beautiful blue he loved looked up at him. After a few moments she grinned “Daryl!” Her arms wrapped around his neck and he closed his around her in return. 

“Oh Daryl. Those men-“She was silenced by his lips crashing into hers.

“I know darlin’ but don’t worry about them. I saved you and that’s all that matters.” His smile was the biggest she’d ever seen but when he saw her looking over his blooded knuckles it faded. 

She shook it off and nuzzled into him, he looked down at her and didn’t look up again as he heard an old, raspy voice speak “Well lookie here…ain’t that cute.”

Daryl punched the crouching man in the face then leaped up with Beth, back to back she handed him his crossbow and pointed it at the older man who was now on his back. “Hold up!” He groaned in response. The group he was with raised there weapons in response. A man with longer hair behind him spoke, “I’m claiming that vest. I’m liking them wings.”  
“I said hold up.” The man said again as he raised his hand up to the bleeding nose. Daryl knew then he was the leader. He raised himself slowly and looked at him. He started laughing as he stood, “A bow man…I respect that. If you see a man with a riffle he could have been a farmer or a banker or a soccer coach back in the day but a bow man’s a bow man through and through.” He smiled at Daryl as he spoke, “what you go there 150 pounds pure weight? I’d be donkey licked if that thing fired 100 ft per second. I’ve been looking for a weapon like that. Cause I’d like one with a bit more ammo and minus the oblong guy with his piece. “This caused a laugh from the group. 

The other groupie spoke again whilst still chuckling “Get yourself into some trouble there partner?”

The leader spoke in return, “If you pill that trigger or blondie there used that knife my boys these boys are going to drop you 7 times over. That what you want? Us to kill you and your girl? Common fella, suicide is stupid. Why hurt yourself when you can hurt other people?”

Beth gripped Daryl’s arm with her soft hand causing him to break his gaze and look at the younger girl.

“Names Joe.” The guy smiled, he had a grey beard and his hair was greying also. He looked like a bicker, wearing a leather vest over a Jacket. Daryl lowered his crossbow, “Daryl. This is Beth.” He nodded to himself, still not breaking his gaze. 

As he lowered his weapon the group lowered there. He looked at them for the first time. As he scanned them they spoke individually. First was a man with a bandanna on his head and he looked African- American, “Tony.” The second was a brown haired man, “Harley.” The third was the long haired man that spoke a few times before “Len.” Forth was a lanky guy “Billy” and last there was a large guy who was eyeing Beth up slightly, causing Daryl’s arm around Beth “Dan”

They then started to walk as Daryl kept a tight grip on Beth’s hand, making sure Dan was in front.


	7. Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one can claim what's Daryl's.

There was nothing good about these guys. Daryl could tell that by the way they stood, the way they spoke, the way they smelt. Like death, and not walker death, the death of the living. But they had weapon. If they tried to even touch Beth he would kill every last one of them.  
Walking Down the run down tracks Beth and Daryl stood by each other every step taken. Every step Beth took further and or dragged behind, Daryl would glance at her and keep her by his side. With the Feral men and the pack leader surrounding them as they walk; each one made eager grudging noises, especially Dan with his pungent scent of piss, dried tobacco with a hint of everything foul. 

Night was luring close and with that is hindsight of Joe he decided to set camp in the shrouded wooded land to the east of where their last position was. Or at least that’s what Joe’s rackety compass said. After finally finding a suitable place they scavenged for what trash they could find and set up the old yet trusty string and crap attached to it method. They finished whatever they could before sun down and Len said claimed to where he was, then so did Dan and so on. Beth and Daryl gazed at each other and felt confused, they both knew they felt what one another did and so Daryl kept Beth close by his side, by his hand to reassure himself and her that they were safe together.

Daryl didn’t sleep. He didn’t trust himself to sleep because he knew that if he did the men would be able to get to Beth. His arms where enclosed around her as she slept soundly in his lap. She nuzzled into his chest and breathed in his sent as he stroked her hair. “Daryl?” He heard a whisper.

“Yeah?” He gruffed back as his eyelids fell heavy.

“I have to pee…” She said looking up at him.

“Want me to come?” He said going to stand. 

“No. No you’ve been running for hours and you need to rest” She smiled pushing him back down. With a huff he obliged. She walked through the woods to a safe spot, pulled her trousers down and started to piss. When she heard a twig snap she jumped up, re dressing herself and looked around. “Daryl I said I’d be fine.” She chuckled as a man with longish wavy hair and a beard coming through arrived behind her.

“I ain’t no Daryl sweetheart…” He said behind her causing Beth to squeak and jump around to face him. “I can see why he likes you though…you’re a fine piece.” He tried to touch her hair but she slapped his hand away. 

Daryl turned up behind Beth, “Back the fuck up man!” He growled deep and dangerous. 

“Na, that piece is claimed.”

“Claimed?! She isn’t fucking claimed by anyone!” With that he punched him hard in the face, causing him to fall pack into the ground with a loud groan. He pulled out his crossbow to whack him with it but Beth’s delicate hands wrapped around his biceps and he sighed and lowered his bow. “You stay away from her cuz next time you won’t be so lucky.” He grunted kicking dirt into his face.

****

Daryl had been tracking that damn Cotton tail since sun up and he had finally got it in his sights, ready to fire a bolt, when he felt the wind splitting movement through his hair. An arrow knocked into the rabbit at the same time as his. He knew who that was, the idiot Len with his Airborne. He had taken issue with him ever since he had joined the group plus trying to claim his girlfriend was a big no no. 

He turned to see an accomplished look on his overgrown bush of a mug. 

Daryl got up from his crouched position to meet him at eye level. "What the hell are you doin'?" He snarled. 

Len’s lips turned up at the side in a half smirk, and he gave a casual shrug. "Catchin' me some breakfast."

"Nah that's mine." he corrected, waving his arm at what was clearly his property. He made his way over to the rabbit, a mess of grey fur and tumbled leaves, with two arrows sticking up out of it.

"My arrows the one that hit first." He protested. "Cotton tail belongs to me." 

Dixon strode over to his cottontail and knelt beside it. "Been out here since before the sun came up." He said as he pulled his bolt out, then pulled his arrow out and tossed it aside. 

"You see, the rules of the hunt don't mean jack out here." He glared angrily at the spot where his arrow had landed among the leaves. "Now, that rabbit you're holding is claimed, boy. Claimed whether you like it or not. So I was you, I'd hand it over. Now before you get to wishing you ain't never even got out of bed this morning." 

"It ain't yours." he growled at him, stopping just a few feet in front of him in an attempt at unnerving him and his dumbass attitude.

"It's claimed. Like that blond piece you've got." 

His fingers instinctively moved to the sheath on his holster. Len knew what would set him off. In fact he knew a little too well just what would set him off. Daryl popped the button on the sheath ready to gain access to his knife. He was a goner. "She ain' claimed. She ain' mine. She ain' yours so back the fuck up!" He pulled out his knife and held it tightly in his hand. Beth arrived behind Daryl and Joe arrived behind Len.

"Easy, fellas, easy. Let's just put our weapons down. See if we can't figure out what's really the problem here, huh? - Did you claim it?"

"Hell yeah." Insisted Len.

"Well, there you go. That critter belongs to Len." 

"So let's have it." Len called over Joe's shoulder. 

"Looks like you may be wanting an explanation. See, going it alone, that ain't an option nowadays. Still, it is survival of the fittest. That's a paradox right there. So I laid out some rules of the road to keep things from going Darwin every couple hours. Keep our merry band together and stress-free. All you got to do is claim. That's how you mark your territory, your prey, your bed at night. Your ah…" he trailed of and chuckled. "One word, claimed."

"I ain't claimin' nothin'." 

"We're gonna teach him, right? The rules say we got to teach him." Len called aggressively.

"It wouldn't be fair to punish you for violating a rule you never even knew existed." Joe said in a meditative voice. 

"There ain't no rules no more." Daryl growled, while eyeing Len off.

"Oh, there are." Joe went on. "You know that. That's why I didn't kill you for the crossbow." Joe took hold of the head of the rabbit, while he was glaring at Len, and he tugged back on it. "Easy there partner." He took the rabbit and hacked it in half against the nearby tree.

He gave Daryl the ass end and the other to Len. Len didn't look too pleased and he started storming off in the opposite direction.


	8. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth's gone again, or is she?

They walked down the tracks, Beth was behind Daryl as he talked to Joe. She watched as three of members of the group killed a walker with team work. Daryl listened intently as Joe spoke. When he said about the beating if you don’t follow the rules Beth shuddered and Daryl looked back at her to make her feel a little more secure. 

Joe whistled “Right there, that’s out boat for the evening.” The walked up to an old car shed, the group panned in with their weapons raised and Beth, Daryl and Joe walked in after the all clear. The room was filled with old abandoned cars. After looking around a familiar chorus of the word claimed filled the room, leaving Beth and Daryl to sleep on the floor. Joe looked over at them seeming sort of protective. 

Daryl laid on the floor and Beth nuzzled close, soon they fell asleep.

In the morning Dixon awoke “Egh morning.” Beth grumbled to him and sat up.

“Mornin’” He said back. “Gotta piss.” He stood and headed towards the door to the car shed. Beth stood and followed not wanting to be alone with the men. 

Once in a small woodland bit Daryl started to piss and Beth slipped behind him, wrapping her arms around his body, “Watcha doing Greene?” He chuckled.

“Haven’t got a lot of hugs and stuff since we’ve been with these guys.” She moaned going on her tip toes to kiss his neck as he did up his flies.

“I know but they’ll keep you safe ‘n that’s all that matters.” Daryl stated matter a factly.

He turned and kissed her gently, the kisses slowly began to get deeper and deeper as he stoked her soft side under her shirt, slowly sliding up to grab one of her breasts and squeeze gently. “Mhh Beth.” He groaned into her mouth causing her to moan softly in response. Eager hands ran up her thigh and into her panties then stared to rub small circles. 

Beth buried her face into Daryl’s dirty neck, leaving purple love bites as he slid his fingers in and out speeding up every moan she made. “Mmm you’re claimed.” He growled into her ear, pushing her over the edge. With a smug he licked his fingers as Beth panted. 

“I-i…Daryl.” She breathed and rested her head against his chest as he chuckled. 

“Common they’ll be wonderin’ where we are.” He took her hand and led her back to the group. 

Walking in he saw the boys notice the vast amount of love bites on his neck and he smirked to himself. They sat on the floor and Len approached after a while, causing Daryl to jump up and put his arm behind him to protect Beth. Len started to accuse him of stealing his half of the rabbit. “You step back!” Daryl snarled to him.

“My half was in the bag!-“Everyone started to get out of there claimed spaces to see what was happening, Joe walked beside Daryl. “Now ain’t no body her interested in half a dumb cottontail but you. Ain’t that right!?”

“You wanna stop thining about that crap!” He threw his arm in front of him.

Len looked down at Daryl’s bin bag “empty your bag.” He stepped towards the red neck who jumped back, grabbing his bag with him.

“I said step back!” He snarled again and Beth gripped his arm tightly. 

Joe walked over and snatched the bag off him, “You take his rabbit Daryl? Tell me the truth.”

“I didn’ take nothin’” Daryl said not taking his eyes of Len.

Emptying the contense over the floor. Seeing the front end of the rabbit fall out Beth squeaked in fear of Daryl being beaten and wrapped both her arms around one of his like it would help save him. Len looked down at it and had a smug look on his face. “You put that there didn’ you?! When we went out to take a piss!?” Daryl shouted at Len, fury in his eyes and throwing his arm around aggressively. 

“You lyin’” Len started but stopped speaking when Daryl pushed him hard in the shoulder. “You lied! You stole!” He spat back poking him in the chest. Joe watched, his mouth opened slightly. He looked at Beth who had panic written across her face. “We gunna teach this fool or what Joe? Hu?” Len said but Joe stepped between the two and faced Len.

“now Daryl says he didn’t take your half of the rabbit so we got a bit of a conundrum here. Either he’s lying witch is a actionable offence or-“He looked away from Daryl and laughed with a sinister grin on his face. Still laughing he continued “You didn’t plant it on him like some pussy punk ass cheating coward cop did ya? Cuz while that wouldn’t specifically breaking the rules it be disappointing.” 

Len looked over Joe’s shoulder to Daryl who was moving back and forth, foot to foot. “It would. I didn’t!” He spat.

“Good. Well…” Beth’s heart beat faster than ever as Joe turned to look at Daryl, she felt him stiffen under her grip. Joe turned to Len and punched him hard in the face, causing him to fall back. “Teach him the lesson gents. The lying pack of shit I’m sick of it! Teach him all the way” The man began to kick Len all over, punching, kneeing him everywhere. Beth buried herself into Daryl’s back so she couldn’t watch. “I saw him do it.” Joe said to Daryl in a sadish tone.  
“What ‘n you tried to stop ‘im?”

Joe shrugged in response, “He wanted to play that out, and I let him. You told the truth ‘n he lied, now you understand the rules.” He shook his finger at Daryl. “He doesn’t” Daryl looked over as Len was getting beaten senseless, his groans filling the room. “Looks like you get the head too.” It was thrown at him and he crouched down and put his stuff back into his back, gently kissing the top of Beth’s head.

“Don’t watch.” He whispered softly to her. 

***

They woke the next morning to see blood splatted over the floor. Once leaving the car shed Daryl notices Len’s dead body on the floor, beaten to death and an arrow in his eye so he didn’t come back as a walker. He didn’t let Beth see and thought about covering Len’s body with a sheet for remorse but quickly shoved the idea off and continue to walk with the group. 

Once back on the tracks they saw a terminus sign and then knew that’s where they were heading. They are told a story about a man who killed a guy names Lou and that only Tony had seen who it was, Seeing Tony eyeing up a lone strawberry Daryl shouted “Claimed!” and rooted the whole plant from the ground, giving the strawberry to Beth and smiling. Beth saw a big cat wrapper of the floor and sighed to herself.

They stopped for water by a stream and Daryl sat apart from everyone, lost in thoughts. He was thinking about his brother, about Rick and was getting himself worked up. Beth walked over “Whatcha thinkin’ about?” She beamed.

“Nothin’” He grumbled, chewing his thumb.

“Na tell me!” She pushed.

“Some things are left unsaid.” He grunted and stood to walk away. 

“Daryl what’s gotten into you?!” Beth shouted, making a grab for his arm.

“You want every little piece of me don’t you?! Every little shred of me! Everything I have you want! I can’t have one moment to myself without you pushing! Cuz that’s all you do. Push. Push. Push.” With each push he prodded her chest with his index finger.

“Daryl I-“

“Nu uh! You want every last but of me ‘n well I just ain’t ready to give you that!” He said turning away from her. As soon as he heard her choke on a sob he regretted it, “Beth I’m sorry I-“As he turned he was running off in tears “BETH!” He shouted and followed her. Freezing in his tracks as he saw her run into a small herd of walkers grabbing and snarling into the air but as Beth looked back at Daryl she didn’t see them, “BETH!! BETH NO!” He screamed but it was too late, he could no longer see her, collapsing to the floor he sobbed.  
The group had to try and drag him away as he kicked and screamed, “BETH!! I LOVE YOU! BETH!!” He heard the faint screams of Beth and let out a heart breaking cry, “BETH!” He became quieter and sobbed “Beth…”


	9. Fucking with the wrong people

Daryl stood in the bushes with his new group, eyes burning and red from crying. He hated himself for displaying weakness in front of them but he couldn’t help it, he felt like the light in his life had flickered out. As he thought of those beasts ripping apart the girl that had finally brought his life back together and he gripped his bow tightly, wanting to kill something out of rage at the world. How could there be a god if he created monsters that ripped apart an angel? Maybe she was needed up there? His thoughts ran wild and he stepped on a twig, causing the people they were watching to leap up.

“Shut the fuck up Daryl!” Joe hissed silently to him and he nodded in response.

Daryl couldn’t see who they were watching, Dan’s fat ass was in the way. “Ready boys? Joe asked and everyone loaded there weapons and moved in response. Joe walked out, stopping Rick’s conversation in its tracks as he placed his gun roughly against his temple. 

The day was nearly done, sun gone down over the spindly trees, the last of its light guttering out, and Daryl decided he’d just fall behind and melt away into the shadows. Maybe leave before all the violence started. 

He looked through the bushes, the boys surrounding two people he instantly recognised. His stomach leaped and he felt like he was going to throw up. 

“You fucked up asshole. You fucked up.” Joe said aggressively to Rick. He stared ahead, eyes filled with fury. Daryl saw Dan walk over to the car and he assumed Carl was in it. Little Carl, the boy he’d watched become a man. Dan wouldn’t dare touch him, but then again he was a vial man. “Today’s the day of reckoning sir! Restitution!” Joe said, pushing the gun further into his temple as Michonne looked up at him. 

Joe then started to count “10 Mississippi!” Dan slammed his hand against the window and Carl jumped up. “9 Mississippi!” His grin was disgusting. “8 Mississippi!” Joe said loudly.

Daryl couldn’t take it anymore, he walked out “Joe!” Rick looked at him, eyes filled with sadness and shame. It caused Daryl to shudder, “hold up.” 

“You’re stopping me on 8 Daryl.” Joe grumps. 

“Just hold up.” Daryl says quieter but still firm. He looked away from Joe to Rick and walked into the centre on the circle. As Harley spoke Daryl didn’t take his eye of Joe. “Say your piece Daryl.” Joe says to him.

“These people. You’re gonna let ‘m go. They’re good people…” Daryl said slowly trying to act calm, Daryl can hear his own voice echoing around his head when Joe has that gun pressed to Rick’s head and though he doesn’t want to look, to lose eye contact with Joe for a second, he can hear Carl is struggling as his attacker leered over him. He feels sick. Joe is someone he could have been, someone that Merle would have admired and followed. “You want blood? I get it. Take it from me, man.” He dropped his crossbow and opened his arms, he’d lost Beth he wasn’t going to lose his family too. He wanted to show Joe how much these people meant to him. He can take pain and though he saw what the others did to Len back at their last pit stop, he’s willing to take it all if only Joe would let the other three go. Daryl knows he can do this, he knows he can take whatever he needs to for his family.

Joe looked sad, disappointed. “This man killed our friend. You say he’s good people. You see that right there i-is a lie.” His hands drop to his side, defeated. Though Daryl’s fingers itch for his bow or his knife, Daryl stands firm, eyes never leaving Joe’s face though he can feel Rick watching him, so many questions and just wanting to know what the hell was going on. “Now that there is a lie Daryl.” His stomach drops and he knows what’s coming next but refuses to drop his gaze, if he was going to go down, then he was going down fighting.

He felt a blow to his stomach and all the air flew out of him, everything going hazy. He barely made out Rick saying “No!” He knew he was desperate to help Daryl. His brother. Blows hit Daryl everywhere, he caught a glimpse of Carl in the car. He was terrified, all of them where. 

“YOU LEAVE HIM BE!” Rick growled raising himself as Carl was dragged out of the car by Dan. Rick was quickly pushed back down as Carls cries and Daryl’s groans filled the clearing. Hands grab at him, catching his vest, dragging him to the ground and though he fights, scrambles to land a hit and kick out at them all, there’s only so much he can do. He pants for air, panic setting in, fighting for himself as well as his family.

Punches collide with his face, kicks hit his side and he curls up instinctively, trying to protect his head and kick out at them all. His face is crushed into the dirt, and for a second he glances up and meets Rick’s eyes, and sees the way Joe has his hair gripped tightly and the gun pressed even harder to his head. The sick bastard was going to make Rick watch Carl being abused and Daryl being beaten to death.

He knows Rick is yelling but his hearing has blurred as well as his vision. He knew Joe was laughing, Rick was shouting and Carl was screaming, crying for help. It chilled him to the bone. He heard a gunshot, saw Rick fall to the floor and Daryl tried to get up but was thrown against the car in response. 

“What the hell you gunna do now sport?” 

Then everything paused, everyone watched as Joe fell to the ground and Rick spat out the chuck from his throat. Guns then fired and Daryl began to throw punches at his attackers. Michonne shot one and he stamped on the others head like he was a walker. Rick slaughtered Dan, Daryl panted and watched as he lent against the car, he looked at Carl who seemed to have a look in his eyes, a look that wasn’t fear. Then things became quiet. Rick dripped with blood and cradled Carl into his chest. 

Michonne took Carl into the car and stroked his hair as he spoke. Daryl and Rick sat against the car and spoke. They spoke about Beth and it took all of his will power not to cry, his face burned enough already. 

"You're my brother."

Rick's words rang sharply in Daryl's ears while leaning against the car, dead bodies strewn about everywhere. Something about hearing Rick say those words to him really struck a chord with him. He was still a little shaky from walking upon the others and seeing Joe holding onto Rick like that. His blood had run through his veins like pure ice upon reading the sheer terror written across his friend's face. Once upon a time, being alone might not have bothered him and in fact, he might have even welcomed the chance to be on his own. Except now things were different; he was different. He had wanted to be there for him, but he hadn't been. Hell, he couldn't even help Beth and here he was supposedly a hunter. Not to mention that hanging with Joe's group had almost gotten Rick, Michonne, and Carl killed. He was disgusted by all of it. He and Merle might have been a couple of assholes, but they had never resorted to rape or murder.

"We look like shit," Rick admitted, chuckling again.

Daryl felt the beginnings of a smile break across his face. He wasn't sure how he looked and he knew that he really didn't care either. However, Rick's beard was almost dyed a reddish color from all of the blood. His eyes were bloodshot and he appeared to have aged a great deal since even Daryl had seen him.

"Speak for yerself," Daryl huffed, his voice slightly teasing.

Rick clapped a hand over Daryl's knee and squeezed lightly, "Come on. Let's go find somewhere that I can wash this shit off of me. I'll let Michonne know we're leaving."  
He stood up, his joints aching, while Rick whispered quietly to Michonne who held a sleeping Carl in her arms inside of the truck. 

They walked along the tracks and Rick spoke, "Where have you been this whole time? I thought you were a master tracker, yet you haven't found a single soul from our group?”  
Daryl felt the words like a punch to the gut although it wasn’t aimed to be an insult. He thought about Beth and how she had been taken so easily from him, the only person he had been responsible for...gone.

"I lost Beth," Daryl croaked, his voice coming out strained.

Rick blinked, obviously not having expected that, "You what?" Rick rubbed his chin thoughtfully and Daryl could feel his eyes on him.

He broke down, fell onto his knees in the middle of the track. Everyone looked shocked as he sobbed, “She’s gone Rick. I loved her and I let her go.” They were shocked at his words but Carl wrapped his small arms around him.

“We all loved her.” He said gently.

“No. I love loved her. She was my life. My angel. Oh Beth!” He cried. After a while he calmed and they walked again. 

Soon they reached a building with the words TERMINUS spread across the wall but the group decided to walk through the back and observe them. After going in the back door it seemed safe but then things went south and before they knew it they were in a trailer with Glenn, Maggie, Sasha, Bob and a new group. 

Daryl passed like cadged up animal as the group spoke. He stopped as Ricks voice bombed in the trailer. It was deep. Dangerous and it made even him shiver.

“They’re fucking with the wrong people!”


	10. No sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanctuary for all. Community for all. Those who arrive, survive. BULLSHIT!

Daryl’s eyes where fuzzy, glazed. The rope tying his wrists cut and blistered his skin as he tugged on his ties. The fabric gagging him burned his lips and he began to struggle. The room smelt like rotten flesh, it scared him. Caused his heart to pump faster. He smelt the bodies before he saw them, heard a chain saw revving and clanking, flesh ripping. Who were these people!?. He struggled even more then hears panting and struggling either side of him. 

His eyes adjusted to the dusty room and he saw a body on a metal table being hacked at. He felt sick. From the pit of his stomach he heaved. The room was bare bar from two tables with tools, a pig toft in front of where they were and three sets of bins. He struggled violently then looked to his right. 

Rick. Glenn. Bob. 

They struggled with him and he met Rick’s eyes, they were filled with fury and fear. The sound of a knife being sharpened rang in his ears then he looked to his left, the sight that met him made him scream into his rag.

Beth.

She was tied, struggling with him. He blond hair framed her face and she was dirty and bruised. He held himself up high and breathed heavily as the men walked towards the opposite end of the toft. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to block out Beth’s cries. He opened them and looked to his left to see a man having his head hit by a metal baseball bat and then having his throat slit. The crimson liquid pawing into the metal basin they were leaned over. 

Muffled screams filled the room and tears began to leak from his eyes as he felt defeated. The then moved down, one by one then men where hit and killed. Then a man walked in, the one who had branded him ‘the archer’ 

Next was Beth to be hit, Daryl struggled violently as the bat was raised. “Hey!” Gareth said causing the guy to stop mid swing “Your shot count?” “Crap, man. I’m sorry. It was my first round up.” He explained. Daryl looked at Bob as he began to shout. “Hey! Hey, let me talk to you!” As they spoke Daryl tried his hardest to release his ties. He had to save Beth. His eyes met hers and she cried into her gag and closed them tightly. The archer longed to hug her, stop her crying. 

Gareth knelt in front of Rick and pulled out his gag. Rick scowled and glared at him. “Saw you go into the woods with a bag and come out without it. Had to pull my spotters back before we could go look for it. What was in in?” he asked calmly to him. Rick stayed silent and looked into his eyes. “You hid it, right?” the twisted man continued “in case things went bad.” Daryl looked at him, eyes teary. Gareth looked down the line then shrugged “Smart. Still, we’ll find it. But it’s too dangerous to go out there right now. He brought out a knife and pulled Beth close, holding it to her throat. 

A wave of panic flooded over Daryl and he struggled and screamed into the fabric “NO! DON’T FUCKING TOUCH HER!!”

“What was in it?” Gareth asked again looking at the archer then to the leader. “I’m curious. And it was a big bag. You really gonna let me do this?”

“TELL HIM RICK!” Daryl screamed over Beth’s sobs, knowing it wouldn’t help but it would give her a fighting chance. 

“Well, take me out there. I’ll show you.” He says calmly, blocking out Daryl’s begs. 

Gareth shook his head and pressed the knife harder into Beth’s throat. “Not gonna happen. This might.” He hovered the knife over the blonde’s eye and began to move it closer. 

“RICK!”

With Daryl’s scream he started listing, “There’s guns in it. AK-47, .44 MAGNEM, Automatic weapons, night scope, there’s a compound bow and a machete with a red handle.” He looked away from the ceiling and dead pan at Gareth, “That’s what I’m gunna use to kill you.”

Gareth chucked then sighed. He put the knife away and looked at the older man. He put his gag back on and patted his shoulder. He walked over to Beth and smelt her, causing Daryl to snarl. He looked him in the eye and he licked then bit down on her neck. Beth screamed and he laughed “She’ll taste pretty good.”

“I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU BASTERD GET YOUR HAND OFF HER!” Daryl screamed and began cutting his wrists as he struggled. 

Gareth gives his orders to his men and then gun shots are heard outside. He talks into his walkie talkie and the bats swing is secede by another gun shot. Suddenly the entire building shakes and there is a massive rumble. 

Everyone is now on the ground. Daryl shuffles with grunts over to Beth. Gareth tells his men to stay where they are as he rushes off. “So we just stay here?” one says.

“Well we got a job to do.” He grabs Beth’s collar and pushes her over the basin again. The men begin to argue whilst Rick works away at his tie with a chunk of woof from the crate. “Hey, look at me.” Those were the man’s last words before Rick rammed the piece of wood into his throat. 

“No. no. no. no. NO!” the other cried soon being stabbed also. Rick looked at the dead body on the table but was torn away by Glenn shouting his name.  
He quickly untied all of them and Daryl enclosed his arms around the blonde. She cried into his chest, “Did they hurt you?” he asked “Did they touch you!?” he raised his voice getting himself worked up and angry, tears in his eyes.

“NO!” She cried and he hugged her tighter, cradling her head in his chest. She looked up at him and placed her hand on his cheek. She looked at his bruises and cuts, “d-d…did they-“

“No.” Daryl cut her off. “No. I lied.” He said with sigh and looked at Rick who nodded at him. Beth instantly knew what he meant.

“If they got problems, we got a chance.” The leader said as Glenn and Bob looked confused as to why the two were so affectionate. 

“It sounded like a bomb.” the Asian says after un tying his gag.

“Sounds like a damn war” Daryl exclaims walking over to the metal table with Beth close behind. He wasn’t going to lose her again. 

“What the hell are these people?!” Bob pipes as Rick and Daryl pick up saws of the table. 

“They ain’t people” Daryl says picking up the biggest knife of the table.

Bob goes to stab the dead man on the table but is stopped by Rick, “Don’t. Let him turn.” They then quickly flee the room and end up in one with body parts all hung up and in baskets. The smell of flesh filled the room causing everyone to heave and Beth to vomit besides Daryl. “Cross any of these people, you kill them. Don’t hesitate. They won’t” Rick says looking over the hanging meat. The pick up more knifes as the gun fire continues outside. Daryl uses his elbow to break a pole and throws in to hand to hand to test its weight. After deciding to help some people trapped in a container they run and the walkers and kill them swiftly. 

Glenn opens the box and a bearded man runs at him screaming, he looked awful. He’d probably been in there for months, been tortured and seen people die. “We’re the same!” he screams at Glenn then to Rick “we’re them!” 

“Hey, back off!” Rick orders but he continues. 

The man laughs hysterically, obviously become insane from being in there for so long, “We’re the same!” Rick pushes him back and a walker attacks him as he laughs. Glenn kills them both quickly with the bat he grabbed. Daryl notices some walkers and pushes him against the box so he isn’t seen. They all watch intently waiting for them to pass. 

“We gotta double back” Bob says looking at the walkers.

“A’s that way.” Rick informs him. “We go back, we don’t know where we are.”

“We don’t really have a choice, do we?” Daryl ads, hand still on Glenn’s chest and his back still on the container. Shots are fired and the walkers start dropping. The group looks around quickly. 

“Wait here.” Rick says raising his knife and starting to walk off in a crouch. 

“Rick!” “Rick!” Daryl and Glenn shout but he doesn’t listen and continues. Seeing a walker heading Rick’s way he crashes his lips into Beth’s and quickly looks at Glenn, “You look after her with your life! Got it?!” with that he rushes over and rams his pole into the walkers skull just as it was about to bite his brother. They nodded at each other then focused again. Rick jumped out, killed a lone man, took his gun and then killed the men in front smoothly. 

He and Daryl head back to the others. “We’re gonna have to double back.” They sprint back to A container that there group are in and Rick forces the doors open. “Common! Fight to the fence!” He fires shots to clear the way. 

Everyone is reunited and starts to fight of oncoming walkers, Daryl keeps a tight grasp on Beth’s hand and drags her along beside him. A walker tries to bite Beth but Dixon rushes in, kicks it against the wall and stabs it in the head as Beth stabs an oncoming one. Abraham places a blanket over the barbed wire and everyone jumps over, Daryl motions his arm for Beth to go first “No time for manners! Move!” Abraham shouts and the rest get over one after the other.

Once in the cover of the woods they look out at the burning ‘paradise.’ Daryl tracks where the weapons were left and points at the ground, “Right here.” He wipes away the dirt with his hand, finds the shovel and passes it to Rick so he can dig. 

“What the hell we still around here for?” Abraham asks walking up behind Rick. 

“Guns. Some supplies.” He answers. “Go along the fences. Use the riffles. Take out the rest of ‘em. They don’t get to live.” Everyone looks at Rick shocked and Daryl holds Beth in a tight embrace, placing kiss after kiss on her head. 

“Rick, we got out. It’s over.” Glenn says looking down at him. All of them were covered in blood. 

Rick pulls out his pistol and the other weapons then looks up at him, “It’s not over, ‘till they’re all dead.” Rosita begins to protest and then Abraham and Maggie join in as Rick rises.

Daryl is leaning against a tree and turns his head as he hears a shuffling. He sees Carol and runs over, wrapping her arms around her and he starts to cry softly out of relief that another member of his family is safe. He lifts her up and she laughs and hugs back. Everyone rushes over to great her, not believing she survived and after pulling away Rick walks up “Did you do that?” when she nods he hugs her tightly. “Thank you.” 

He kisses her head softly then pulls back. “You have to come with me.” With that they all walk down a dirt path up to a small hum where a man is standing outside. It’s Tyreese and he’s holding something. A baby. Lil ass kicker. Judith! Rick and Carl sprint over and take her of him quickly. Sasha rushes over and hugs her brother tightly as Carol smiles widely. Smiles fill everyone’s faces and tears well up in some eyes. Rick begins to sob as he holds his daughter tight to his chest and Carl strokes her head, tears filling his own eyes at the sight of his baby sister. Beth begins to cry into Daryl’s chest and he holds her tightly, everyone now guessing they’re together. 

“We need to go.” Rick says after a while, Carl holding Judith and Beth fussing over her. 

“Yeah, but where?” Daryl sighs passing. 

“As far away from there as we can get.” Rick answers. Daryl pats him on the back and they all begin to group up. With that they walk to the rail tracks then walk to no place in particular. Rick changes the terminus sign to say “No sanctuary.” 

Beth walked close to Daryl’s side, fingers intertwined into his. They walked. Just walked. They were safe enough. 

For now.


	11. Take me to church

Then they walked. Just walked on the tracks. “We should set camp…” Daryl said looking at Rick then down to his angel “We all need the rest Rick.”

“We keep moving.” The sheriff replied not even looking at him. 

“Rick.” Daryl gruffed placing a hand on his arm, stopping him and making him look at him. “We need to stop.” He said firmer. “We’re all tired. Beth is. Carl is.” The redneck said slowly looking at everyone. Rick sighed and pointed into the woods. They all started to walk into the woods and looked for a safe spot. Daryl’s eyes scanned the ground for any type of activity. He looked at Beth. She was limping, she was hurt. It angered him that he couldn’t protect her. He held out his arms behind him after moving his crossbow to his chest, “Common…another serious piggy back.”

She giggled and jumped on and his muscles flexed under her weight. “Still heavy for you Mr Dixon.” She chuckled, causing the corners of his mouth to rise slightly. Once they stopped her placed her down gently. Carl started to feed Judith and everyone looked around. 

“Get something to eat. We’ll start back at sun-up.” Rick says and Daryl adjusts his crossbow on his back. They sat around a make shift stove and ate a small amount of beans they found on the way.

A walker came out of the wood and onto the path, “I got it.” Michonne smiles reaching for her katana but it drops when she remembers it isn’t there so she uses the barrel of her gun to kill it. 

Beth sat between Daryl’s legs, enjoying his breath on the back of her neck. She was sore, aching. “You hurnin’?” His asked looking at the back of her head until she turned to face him to nod. “Mkay.” He said in response and gently started to rub her back, drawing circles with his thumbs. She groaned and he kissed her neck softly, “So glad I found you. I thought you-“ 

She stopped him by pressing her lips against his and he smiled and kissed back. “You talk too much.” She said, never thinking those words would come out of her mouth about the mysterious, quiet Daryl Dixon. 

He chuckled and saw Carol walk off, “Gunna go talk to Carol, k?” He rose and followed, when she sat he sat beside her. They sat in silence for a while then he just looked at her, prompting her to talk.

She sighed and moved in discomfort. “I don’t wanna talk about it. I can’t.” she felt his eyes on her “I just need to forget it.” 

She looked at him and he spoke finally, “All right.” 

Then they we’re just silent again. “So you and Beth hu?” Carol nudged with a smile.

“Yeah. We got out together and just…I dunno” He blushed slightly. “I wanna protect ‘er. Keep ‘er safe, ya know?” He said looking at her.

“You in love Dixon?” Carol teased and he chuckled.

“Guess so.” There was a rustle in the leaves and a twig snapping causing Daryl to jump up and look into the woods, they were being watched. “It’s nothin’” He said roughly feeling slightly nervous as he lowered his crossbow and moved from foot to foot.

Before they knew it, it was morning and they were walking again. Everyone rose their guns and pointed it towards the shadow moving out in front of them. Daryl looked up at them, holding a few dead squirrels tied on a string and hung over his shoulder. Beth was close behind holding a rabbit and she gasped slightly as they had their guns pointed at them. “We surrender.” He said raising his crossbow and the squirrels. Rick looked at them but didn’t seem every amused. They all started to walk again and Daryl locked his hand with Beth’s. After a while he looked at Rick “Beth I need to talk to Rick, can you?-“Beth nodded and walked back to Maggie. When she was gone he spoke, “No tracks. No nothin’” Daryl said walking alongside Rick.

“So whatever you heard last night?-“Rick started.

“It was nothin’. It’s more what I felt.” He sighed. “If someone was watchin’ us, there would’ve been somethin’.” They nodded to each other and Daryl walked ahead.  
Rick whistled to the group, “Keep close.”

Carl walked up to Daryl and looked up at him, and he looked back. He thought back to the night with the claimers and spoke “You doin’ okay?” Daryl asked and Carl nodded.  
“I’m glad you found Beth.” He said up at him, “It’s good to have more love in the world.”

He laughed to himself and looked back at Beth. She smiled. The smile that he loved so much and it was his. His own smile. His Beth. 

Daryl’s eyes shot away from her as the group heard a shout, “HELP! HELP! ANYBODY, HELP!”

Rick ran to the front of the group with Daryl and Carl, raising his hand. “Dad, come on-“A scream filled the woods, “Come on!” with Ricks signal everyone ran towards the screams for help. A man was on top of a rock with four snarling walkers grasping the air to try and get to him. He kicked them away and continued to scream.

Carl shot one first then the others joined in to kill the walkers as more arrived. One walked towards Beth and she took a few steps back, holding her knife. “Whoa! Whoa!” Daryl shouted before shooting it with a bolt from his crossbow. 

“I could’ve handled it!” Beth stropped and Daryl ignored her. 

He ripped the bold from its scull and looked at Rick as he poked his head around the rock. Everyone looked up at the man on top of the rock, he was in a vicar’s uniform. “We’re clear. Keep watch.” Rick ordered everyone. “Common down.” He said slowly to the man. He was shaking madly and slowly climbed down. He had his back to the rock and everyone looked at him. Daryl kept a tight grip on his crossbow. “You okay?” Rick asked just before he was sick violently.

Daryl crinkled up his nose and watched him with a disgusted look on his face. He scratched the top of his head and looked over at Beth who was at the opposite side of the man, he knew she was mad at him for killing the walker for her. “Sorry.” The man said softly looking up at everyone. He sniffed “Yes. Thank you.” He looked over everyone. “I’m Gabriel.”

“Do you have any weapons on you?” Rick asked as Carl move closer to him. 

Gabriel laughed and Daryl looked at Rick then Michonne, they were both confused. “Do I look like I would have any weapons?” He asked finally raising his arms.  
The ginger man with a moustache, Abraham spoke in response. “We don’t give two short and curlies what it looks like.”

“I have no weapons of any kind.” He said obviously nervous. “The word of God is he only protection I need.”

Daryl scoffed and Beth glared at him even more. Shit. He forgot she was religious. “Sure didn’ look like it.” He said to him and looked at the walkers bodies. 

Gabriel laughed and smiled, “I called for help. Help came.” He looked over everyone then to Rick. “Do you have- have any food? Whatever I- I had left has hit the ground.”

“We got some paeans.” Carl said holding out a handful. 

He took them and smiled at the boy, “Thank you.” Judith begins to make some noise in Tyreese’s arms. “That’s a beautiful child.” The priest comments. Carl looked up at Rick and Daryl kept a tight gaze on him. Rick just stared without saying a word for a while. He just stared. “Do you have a camp?” He asked.

“No.” Rick replied quickly, “Do you?” 

“I have a church.” 

Rick seemed pissed off, “Hold your hands above your head.” He then began to pat him down roughly. He then began to ask the three questions, “How many walkers have you killed?”

“Not any, actually.” Gabriel said softly.

“Turn around.” He spun him around roughly. “How many people have you killed?”

“None.”

“Why?” Rick said getting close.

“Because the lord abhors violence.” He began in response.

“What have you done?” Rick said in a rough, deadly tone. Gabriel looks confused, “We’ve all done somethin’.”

“I’m a sinner.” He said gently. “I sin almost every single day. But those sins I confess them to God, not strangers.” 

Michonne lent against the rock and looked at him. “You said you have a church?” 

He nodded in response and they were on their way again. Walking through the woods towards the strangers so called church. “Hey, earlier. Were you watching us?” Rick said looking at the new man.

“I keep to myself” He responded. “Nowadays people are just as dangerous as the dead, don’t you think?” Those words ran through Daryl’s head and he gripped his crossbow tighter. 

“No, People are worse.” Rick sighed keeping a close eye on him. 

While they walked Gabriel and Rick talked quite openly as Daryl kept close to Beth, determined to keep her safe. The words Gabriel spoke made her step closer to Daryl, “Or maybe I’m lying. Maybe I’m lying about everything and there’s no church at all. Maybe I’m leading you into a trap so I can steal all your squirrels.” 

Daryl’s hand moved to his squirrels on his shoulder. He turned to look at everyone to see if they were smiling. “You leave my squirrels be.” He gruffed and Beth giggled slightly.

“My flock once told me that my sense of humour leaves much to be desired.” Gabriel said.

“Yeah it does.” Dixon said in response, not a smile on his face. The man was then quiet.

They then walked up to a church. It was in a clearing of the woods and had a small wooden fence around the perimeter. The church was small and a nice white, it was panled and seemed stable and safe enough. There was two thick wooden doors at the front but they seemed to be the only exit and entrance. 

There was a sign outside saying “St’ Sarah’s Church. Episcopal.” Daryl scoffed at it and Beth let go of his hand and walked back to her sister, “Beth I-“He sighed and hit himself in the leg. 

When everyone headed in Daryl checked around the side to have a quick look. “Hold up.” Rick said to Gabriel. “Can we take a look around first? We just want to hold onto out squirrels.” Daryl walked up behind Rick and adjusted the squirrels on his shoulder. Rick was given the key and they all fanned in with weapons raised. They walked into the church and was greeted by a large stain glass window and a typical inside church. Daryl checked a side room and raised his hand for people to wait. Everyone nodded at each other to show it was safe enough. Daryl looked at a small photo carved into some wood and almost scoffed but stopped thinking about Beth. 

With Rick’s whistle showing things were safe they headed back out to the group. “I spent months here without stepping out the front door.” Gabriel stated looking at everyone, “If you found someone inside, well, it would’ve been surprising.” 

Daryl walked out last and looked at Beth through the dirty strands of hair falling over his eyes. Daryl walked slowly up to her, “Beth listen-““No Daryl…I don’t want to talk right now.” She said turning. He walked back towards Rick, cursing to himself and scowling. He listened to the conversation between Abraham and Rick and looked at him, “That short bus ain’t going anywhere. We’ll bring you back some baked beans.” 

Whilst Rick, Gabriel, Sasha and Bob went to get supply’s Daryl walked around the woods. He looked on the floor for tracks and saw some marks on a tree. He sat against in and lit a cigarette. After a while he felt his face getting wet. He was crying. He quickly wiped away the tears and took a long drag of his smoke. 

He looked up seeing Carol and Beth, “we’re getting water.” Beth said quietly holding some jugs. Daryl and Carol spoke, he knew she didn’t want to talk about it. He wanted her too but knew she wouldn’t. “We get to start over, all of us with each other.” He looked at Beth’s hand and wanted to hold it but wasn’t sure if she was still mad. “You saved us. All by  
yourself. You saved me and Beth. Rick. Everyone.” 

“I’ll check it.” Carol said walking to a car.

“All right.” Daryl said and looked at Beth. “I’m sorry. I love you, ya know that right?” She nodded and he kissed her head softly. “Hey.” He said to Beth and Carol, “We ain’t dead, whatever happened, happened. Let’s start over. All of us.” He looked at Beth and took her hand gently. 

“I want to.” They agreed. 

“Well we can.” He continued. They then started to walk back to the church. “Want me to carry one of those?” He asked to the girls and threw one of the jugs.

They started to laugh, “No.”

The sun set and everyone sat around the isles and laughed and talked. They ate beans, and other supply’s they found. Abraham began to speak and his voice lingered after every word, “I’d like to propose a toast. I look around this room…and I see survivors. Each and every one of you has earned that title. To the survivors!”

He rose his glass and everyone joined. “Survivors! Cheers!”

He then continued and Daryl looked up at him, stroking Beth’s hair as she sat in his lap, “Is that all you wanna be? Wake up in the morning, fight the undead pricks, forage for food, go to sleep at the night with two eyes open, rinse and repeat? ‘Cause you can do that. I mean, you got the strength. You got the skill. Thing is, for you people, for what you can do, that’s just surrender. Now we get Eugene to Washington and he will make the dead die-“Daryl noticed Eugene look into his lap and shrugged it off. “And the living will have this world again. And that is not a bad takeaway for a little road trip. Eugene, what’s in DC?”

He cleared his throat and began to go on, Daryl zoned out a few times and pressed kissed in Beth’s neck. He zoned back in, “Save the world for that little one-“He looked at Rick, “For your love ones.” He then looked at Beth and Daryl, Glenn and Maggie, Sasha and Bob Then to everyone. Daryl looked over at Rick as he continued. 

Judith made a noise and Rick chuckled, “If she’s in, I’m in.”

Everyone cheered a little and Dixon smiled. “Good choice lil’ ass-kicker.” He looked at Beth and moved into her ear, “Gotta go piss, be right back.” He slipped off into one of the side rooms and passed in front of a cross and a statue of Jesus. “I-I erm.” He kneeled a looked up with a sigh, “I don’t know what to do here…Beth believes in you…I-I wanna keep her safe…Just- Just please give me the power or something to protect her. Fuck-Shit!- Sorry!” He looked up and sighed, “Just help me protect her…Please?”

He jumped up when he heard a chuckle, a musical chuckle. “Praying for me?” She looked at him and blushed, “I love you Daryl.” She walked up to him and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly. 

“Love ya too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unsure how many chapters there are going to be but this is one of many. Please comment ideas or suggestions for later characters.


End file.
